


Heartbreak

by GabrielZabini



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cheating, F/M, Murder, human blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielZabini/pseuds/GabrielZabini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward found out that Bella has been cheating on him. What happened after that is not good at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for grammatical mistake. English is not my first language.  
> Ps : This is my first twilight fanfiction. Enjoy.

Edward clench his fist. The view in front of him is not something he is expecting to see. Never in his mind he ever think that maybe, just maybe Bella consider the option of choosing the wolf. Now, looking at the scene in front of him, he don’t know what’s truth anymore. Jacob is kissing her passionately, and it’s clear that she’s enjoying it. After the confession, her action in the volturi, and everything turns out to be a mere bullshit. What is she trying to do? Playing with him?

“It seems that she doesn’t deserve you” Jasper stand beside him, and looks at the view without any expression. “I must admit that I didn't see this kind of thing coming”

He laughed dryly, and run as fast as his feet are able to do. He’s not in any way capable to face any human right now. He’s too angry to control his blood lust. His only choice is to isolate himself in the depth of the wood. His surrounding seems blurry to him, and he’s not sure how far he run before he finally stop and sat bellow a large tree.  
If only vampire can shed a tears, he would be crying right now. His emotion are flooding, and it hurts too much. His memory gone back to every moment that he spent with Bella. Every emotion he felt, every word she said. How ironic it is, that the vampire that supposed to be the seducer is fooled by a human?  
He scream in agony, and ran once again. He laid his hands in the first animal that moves. Tearing the neck, and quickly drink every drop of the blood. He can feel satisfaction, but something is missing. The feeling that he deeply missed. He missed human blood. He missed the scream, he missed how pathetic they are, how they will beg for him to spare them, and how they blood will satisfy his thirst. He followed the nearest smell of the human blood. It led him into a hiker. A group of five, just perfect for him. And when he bite the neck of his first victim, he’s too far gone to be saved.  
Japer saw him from distant, trying hard not to run there and do the same thing. He can’t come any closer, because he know, if he step any closer the wall he has built will shatter into nothing. He already phoned Carlisle and asked him to come quick. But seeing this, he doubted that Carlisle will be any help. It doesn't took him long before he arrived, just in time too see his first companion ripping his last victim throat.


End file.
